Electronic devices that support a touchscreen and/or touch pad interface allow users to issue user commands via the touchscreen and/or touch pad of the respective electronic device. In this regard, different finger gestures are mapped to different commands. However, it is sometimes difficult to determine which finger gesture is mapped to which command.